Not Such A Phenomenon
by alicehatter239
Summary: Remember how Edward saves Bella from getting hit by the van? Well, guess what? That doesnt happen so much in this story!


**Not Such a Phenomenon**

By: Emily Tretyak

I turned around just in time to see Tyler Crowley's van skid across a patch of ice coming straight at me. I looked around franticly. I turned back in the direction of the van just in time to see it one last time.

I was dead, I think. I was watching myself in the school parking lot being smashed by Tyler Crowley's van. So I decided I was officially dead. It didn't feel much different from being alive to tell you the truth. Suddenly I noticed a man next to me.

"Neat huh?" he asked me.

"Yeah sure, I guess." I said back still looking at me being repeatedly smashed now by the stupid van. I thought that maybe someone should get my body out from under it, but there was no way I could do anything about it.

I noticed Edward Cullen then race across the pavement to where my mangled bloody body was laying. I was first happy to see that someone cared what happen to the remains of me, but then he started sucking the blood out of my body!

"WHAT IS HE DOING!" I demanded the man who was still next to me.

"Oh" said the man who seemed to be the only one that could still hear me. "Edwards a vampire"

"He's a what?" I said totally shocked.

"A vampire, actually his whole family is. Didn't you hear me the first time I said it?" the man said while looking at me like I was mentally disabled. I didn't say anything, I just watch Edward suck all the blood out of my body, then start licking it off the ground like an insane, manic dog.

"Well this wont be good." The man said with a bit of a worried expression on his face.

"What won't be good?" I asked in a bit of a fog. I still couldn't get over the fact that in about a minute I had been hit with a van, died, continued to be hit with the van, and had all the blood sucked out of my lifeless body by a vampire who apparently existed.

Again the man looked at me like I had a real brain disorder. "Now that he's revealed vampires to the world everyone's going to go crazy." he said a bit exasperated.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him

He laughed "I've seen everything already. Everyone's past, present and future."

"Well futures can change." I said back.

"Yeah, they sure can" he said to me, "yours was pretty good till you decided to get hit with that van."

I looked at him very mad now. "HOW was that my fault?" I asked him.

"You didn't look at him." The man sighed.

"Look at who?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen." The man replied. "If you had looked at him he would have realized he should save you."

"Oh. But how could he have saved me? He was nowhere near me." I asked him.

"I'm kind of getting tired of your stupidity about this whole situation but let me explain it one more time. Edward is a vampire. He's got super sonic speed and could have gotten to you in plenty of time to stop the van from killing you." The man said to me. I was beginning to really dislike this man but I took his word for it anyway.

I looked at the scene in front of us. People were running away from the parking lot screaming at the top of their lungs, trying to get away from the vampires.

"What's going to happen now?" I whispered. As much as I didn't like this man, he was the only one who had any answers for me.

"Ever see the movie Zombieland?" he asked me.

"Yeah" I answered him.

"Imagine that but worse because vampires aren't as easily killed."

"Is there any way you can make that not happen?" I asked him. "I didn't want the world to end in a vampire apocalypse. What's the point in dying if the world is going down with me?"

"Well…" said the man "you have a point." Suddenly he snapped his fingers and the most enormous TV I'd ever seen appeared from thin air. "Now," he said to me "I don't regularly do this, but because the fate of mankind depends on whether you live or die I'll make an exception" Then he started typing on this big TV remote thing. It was like a regular remote but it had letters along with numbers on it. "All right, just watch the screen." He told me.

As I watched, I saw my future -if I decided to live- play out in front of me. It was a very strange mixture of good vs. bad vampires, werewolves, and ancient treaties. In the future I fall in love with the vampire Edward Cullen and want to become a vampire too so I could be with him forever. My best friend ends up being my childhood friend Jacob Black. But Jacob ends up being a werewolf and falling in love with me as well. I saw wars and many vampires trying to kill me. Eventually I saw myself as happy as I could ever be with a loving family and a vampire myself. Then the man hit a button and the screen went blank.  
"If you go back" said the man "I will put you in the same situation you were in as when you died, you will look at Edward Cullen and he will save you. You will not be afraid of vampires or werewolves. But you will also have no memory of this at all. Your life will go on as if you had never died and you will probably live happily ever after as a vampire. And humanity will be saved."

"I'll fall in love with a vampire." I said.

"Yes you will, and you will be happy, and humanity will be saved." the man said glaring at me now. "So…" he asked taking a deep breath to calm himself, "do you want to go back because this is your only chance. I can't send you back without your say so."

I pretended to think about it for a moment. I could see him getting more and more anxious as I pretended to think so I said

"Spend the rest of my life as a vampire? Hmm…"

"And save humanity!" the man yelled at me.

"Nah," I answered him "A little too Twilight Zone for my taste."

**Ok so my friend made me post this on here. She thought it was super good although I think it's horrible. It was for a language arts project. Hope you enjoyed it. No flaming. This is the one and only chapter. Sorry. **


End file.
